


Military Base

by Queen_2112



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Howard is being shit to Tony, Loki is a new soldier, Multi, Peter Quill being a bully at first, Steve is captain at the military, Thor is captain, Tony is 20 years old, Tony is a new soldier, no powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: Steve Rogers is the most famous captain.Tony is a new soldier in the base.





	Military Base

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language.   
> I’m 15 years old so excuse me if you had found any mistakes. <3

Tony was sitting on the chair.  
his father was never proud of him and now he wants Tony to join the military. He could hear his parents arguing in the other room. His mother wanted him to be a doctor while his father wanted him to be with like his friend(A Captain).  
He heard his mother braking everything in the room while his father is telling her to stop.  
Tony rolled his eyes his family could never be so good or just fine like the others family.

His father entered the room and he was holding a bags and Tony rolled his eyes again.  
“Tony we’re going to be -“  
“Proud of you! Yeah yeah ok! I got it!” Tony snapped at his father. He never liked the military he was so peaceful he won’t hurt a fly. But it’s like always his father gets him into troubles saying he’ll be proud of him.

“Tony? apologies for this now.”His father bossed him like always but Tony stood and take the bags from his father’s hands and walked to the door.  
“Tony?” His father warned him but Tony ignored him and closed the door behind him .

“It’s only two years I can do it.” He was convincing himself that everything is going to be ok but he knows that the hell is waiting for him there.  
He entered the car and it was hurting him seeing his father controlling him and he was just like a doll in his parents’s hands .  
“Turn on the music please?” and the driver turned it on for Tony. Tony was feeling sorry about their driver his father was always hard on this man but Tony was always so good with him .  
Happy is a good person and he was one of his friends. He doesn’t have a lot of friends. Pepper , Rhodey and Happy were his only friends.   
“Sir? We’re here.” Happy’s voice cutted his thoughts. 

He nodded and go out of the car. Happy go out with him to help him carry his bags.  
But Tony never been this quiet. Especially when he’s only 20 years old.  
Happy pulled Tony in a hug suddenly and Tony felt he really needed this hug.  
“Please tell me you’re going to be fine here?” Tony chuckled and patted his friend’s shoulders.  
“Yeah I’m. Don’t worry ‘bout me Happy.” He pulled away slowly smiling to his friend who was about to cry.  
“Do you need me to tell Rhodey that you’ve joined the military?” Happy asked and Tony shoke his head.  
“No, Happy I will be fine I promise.” Happy nodded but Tony can see the doubts in his eyes.  
Tony turned to face the base.  
He can see the others are joining like him. He saw group of girls and suddenly he felt that he’s really going to be alright soon.

He entered the base and give his name to the soldier who was standing and checking the names.  
“Go with this one Anthony” The soldier pointed at man was standing waiting for Tony and Tony nodded.  
the man was having a dark hair man he seemed a trouble to Tony. Why he’s going to be with this one?   
“Hey..I’m Tony” Tony introduced himself to the man who nodded to him and smiled back.  
“Hi I’m Loki” The man replied to him . They walked together no one of them saying anything. 

A man approached them he seemed idiot Loki and Tony rolled their eyes together and when they noticed that they smiled to eachother.  
“Hello! My name is Clint! You’re new right?” The man was so loud and Tony knew he could get in with him easily.  
“Hey. Yeah We’re. Any other new soldiers Clint?” Tony asked him and Clint seemed to like Tony.  
“No . I mean yeah there’s but in our sections only the two of you.” Clint answered him and Tony nodded smiling to him.  
“Sections? why how many sections are there?” Loki asked and Clint seemed he doesn’t like Loki and Loki give him the same look Clint was giving.  
“Look there’s 10 sections as you see the base is big. In every section there’s 30 one   
and there’s a section we don’t get close to.” They shared a look and nooded to him so he can continue.

“Sections 4 never get closer to them. They’re so damn bastards. They like to make a lot of troubles to section 1 and 2 wich mean our sections “   
Loki shrugged like it was something normal to have people bullying them.  
“Ok? Then when can we find our rooms ?” Tony asked and Clint laughed on him. Tony and Loki were confused now why this man is so idiot.  
“We don’t have a private room. every two or four will be sharing the same room.” Tony’s jaws drop.  
there’s people will share the room with him? He hoped Loki will share the room with him.  
Loki nodded to him.

“Okay then lead the way Clint” Loki said and Clint lead them to their room there was four beds and Tony sighed.  
“So who’s going to share the room with us?” Tony asked and Clint smirked.  
“Me and someone nerd” Loki rolled his eyes and set on the bed Clint pointed a finger at Loki.  
“This is the nerd’s bed” Clint said and Loki ignored him.  
“Man you don’t want to get him angry. Believe me you’ll regret it.” Clint warned him and Tony starts thinking that Clint was the nerd one.  
Tony sitted on his bed and started doing the same thing Loki was doing.

He puts his clothes and books in their place. And he was surprised to see Loki is already reading a book.  
Clint left them to their own business.  
Tony started wearing the clothes they gave to him.  
“I’m hungry do you want to come?” Tony asked Loki when he was wearing his black t-shirt.  
Loki closed the book and started changing his clothes as well.  
Tony waited for him outside the room.  
He was thinking in a lot of things.  
A : Do not engage with the bullies!  
B : No friends!  
C : Don not disrespect you superior !  
D : Do not trust anyone.  
He was making the rules in his head when Loki came out he nodded to Tony and both of them go to eat and go back without troubles.

There was alot of people outside.   
There’s a group he could call the famous cause everyone was around them.  
There’s a group he could call a normal just like him .  
There’s the bullies who were looking at them and Tony avoided their looks.  
There’s the losers he can see that cause one of the bullies was bullying them .  
Loki grips Tony’s hand and lead them to set far from the others.  
“I don’t want any troubles Tony” Loki explains to him and Tony nodded.  
Clint entered with two a girl with red hair and the other was looking so nervous and it’s look like they were talking about something serious.  
“Ignore them Tony” Loki said not looking up from his food and Tony nodded to him.

This is really going to be a hard road.  
Shit he hates that he had a bad feeling something is going to happen so soon.  
He looked up again at Clint to see one of the bullies is trying to bully the girl with Clint.  
“What’s wrong? The cat eats your tongue? “ The bully smirked and Clint stood.  
“Fuck off Quill we don’t want any troubles!” Clint snapped at him wich lead to the one who called Quill pushing him to the floor.

Tony doesn’t know why he stood and go to them.  
“Hey! Leave them alone!” Tony saw Loki sighing but he stood and walked to stood with Tony.  
“I told you to ignore them.”Loki whispered to him and Tony rolled his eyes.  
Everyone was looking at them now Great!  
Quill smirked and walked to Tony.  
“And who are you?” Quill asked.  
Tony rolled his eyes and give his hand to Clint to help him stand up.  
“Thanks” Tony only nodded to him.

Quill tried to punch Tony but Tony avoided it.  
Everyone gasped in surprise.  
“Really? You can do better than this one I know that.” Tony was teasing him.  
He really hates the bullies.   
Try after try and Tony was avoiding the punches.  
It’s surprised him when two others come to support Quill.

“Oh come on seriously?! That’s not fair” Tony still teasing them.  
“You’re not alone Tony” Loki said and walked to one of them   
and suddenly the fight started in the middle of the cafeteria.  
He was surprised to see Loki,Clint and the girl with the red hair fighting professionally.  
they’re now 4 vs 4 .

Tony felt someone is holding him .  
He turned and punched whoever was holding him.  
And to his surprise it was none other than his superior.  
Captain Steve Rogers and he was really angry.  
The next thing he knows that he was in a big trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is new. What you think about it? Please leave kudos and comments.   
> Love you all.


End file.
